FANBOY
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: Because he is a fanboy and none of his real life friends knows about it. HIGHLY LENKU. Rated M for profanity.


Author's note: (like tf, Shirai. why start a fic with this) So, I won't be uploading any one-shot after this! The idea for **FANBOY** randomly popped so I wanted to do this justice. Won't be uploading new Lenku one-shots after this, but will finish the three-shot romance [WINTER] after I finish Classic Tale of You and Me (will end by 21st chapter/update). I have to enjoy the rest of my term break and quit staying up late at night. Uni will resume by august/

Reviews are welcome!

Warning: This work contains colloquial and vulgar words.

Disclaimer: I don't own any vocaloid characters used in this story (any of my stories), save the idea(s) and plot(s).

 **FANBOY**

[ _"Hatsune Miku transferring to Weyburn High? I am more than excited! I hope to see this gorgeous writer 'round my school! - fanboy#1]_

" _For, and, nor, but, or, yet - "_

"No, no, no. Not the conjunctions." Meito sighed as he brushed his forelocks away from his eyes. He wouldn't get a good view of this smart-ass-slash-star-player of the basketball team. Why was he so _technical,_ anyway? Len was always like this.

Len Kagamine was such an innocent guy. Well, _ignorant_ to anything not sports or school-related stuffs.

"Eh, Meito? If it isn't the conjunctions, what _fanboy_ are you talking about?" He stared up to his teammate with ignorance visible in his eyes, glistening like the breathtaking beaches of Hawaii.

"Ugh, _fuck_ that, Len." Meito winced and slumped down on the empty space next to Len. Everyone from the team - junior members, actually - was busy practicing this morning. Yells of a heated match echoed inside the gym, together with the screeching shoes, distracted Len easily.

"I'm talking about this well-known _fanboy_ in the campus. He is so famous all over the cyberspace! The kid is head over heels to the celeb transferee - y'know, the nerdy chick author of a book blah blah." Meito noticed that Len was zoning. "Yo, you listenin' to me or nah?"

Well, he isn't.

"Say, what?" Len flashed him an innocent smile - that only if it isn't because of Len's pretty face, Meito could have punched him.

"This boy, this _fanboy -_ he recently claimed that he is studying here after the news about the chick moving here spread like wild fire."

"What _fuckboy?"_ Len asked, unnerving the impatient brunet. Meito groaned as he grabbed Len's face with both of his hands and tried to shake off the two neurons left in the blond's head-or what Meito thought to be working. Again, two neurons.

Meito groaned like _Incredible Hulk_ , his throat trembling with a hoarse ' _uuuggghhh - whhyyy - fuuuckkk yooouuu - reeeetardddd'_ while shaking Len's head in all direction possible. It was so loud and noticeable, catching the attention of their coach. His grip was so tight, Len couldn't even pry the brunet's hand from his face. Meito continued doing so, ignoring Len's complaints, and only stopped when the other senior player hit his head with a magazine.

"Hey, Meito. You swear a lot. Show some dignity so the juniors will look up to you with respect." Kaito leaned his elbow on Meito's shoulder, watching Len massage his cheeks and disarrayed jaws. "Looks like it's gonna hurt until the weekends." He acknowledged Len.

"You, freaking weaklings. Why are you staring? Keep moving your butt and shoot the ball, ass-"

Meito's mouth was slapped again by Kaito.

"The f-" and slap again. "At least let me finish, Kaito! You hit like Hitler."

And slap again.

"What did I do this time?" The brunet pushed Kaito's arm away, standing from his seat as though testing whoever stands taller.

"I hate your puns next to your curse words." Kaito threw the magazine to the brunet, then slumped next to Len. "Get your gym bag and leave for today. Let's meet up tomorrow afternoon here."

"Yes. Thanks, Kai. You save me there." The blond stood shoving his bag to his shoulder and left the wrangling Meito and Kaito behind. When he opened the gym door, he heard a squeak and saw a teal-haired girl stumbling her steps backwards. She smiled to him and waved a hand, trying to ask if she could come in.

"Are you a part of the team? Can I see the gym?"

"No," he smiled. "The team is in the middle of practice. They reek like, ugh, stinking socks. And it's full of guys, lots of cursing too, you won't like it inside." Len shrugged and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, that sounds convincing. Well, I just wanted to know whether you guys heard of this _fanboy?_ I just want to meet him. None of the girls know him, sadly." She looked disappointed for a split second, but her face quickly lightened up with a smile.

Len shrugged again. "Nope, haven't heard. He's the talk of the town now since you moved, huh?"

"You know me?" She asked, blinking like a night owl to him.

"Ugh, yes? Who wouldn't know you? You're popular, honestly." He tried shaking off the topic - or basically pushing her away, but no, she wouldn't give up soon.

"Are you - ah, never mind. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Hatsune Miku," she extended a hand to him - which he gladly shook - and he said his name in exchange.

Are you what? He would die to know what was she supposed to say.

"Kagamine Len," when their hands departed, he waltz away from her like he didn't meet her. "Oh, wait!" He yelled. "How many people have you befriended today?"

"A lot, people here are amazing." She smiled.

 _Oohh that pretty smile._

"Good! Tell me if someone tries to get your lunch, 'kay? I'll beat him." He waved a hand and left.

 _["Hi, Miss Hatsune. You don't know how glad am I when you hold my hand and say that it's nice meeting me. -fanboy#1]_

 _["Oh, that. You give me the creepy feeling, hehe. You aren't a maniac or something, right? - Miku H.]_

 _["No! I'm not! I'm just happy! - fanboy #1]_

 _["Hello, fellow readers! Can you help me finding who's this fanboy#1? - Miku H.]_

Len groaned and shut his laptop.

Len groaned and laid back to his bed.

Len groaned and rolled over to his stomach.

"She thinks I'm a stalker now!" He yelled and slammed his fists against his sheets.

 _[Miku: "Oh, my! Fanboy#1 deleted his profile! What to do?]_

 _[Neru: "Throw a party! Stalker eliminated!]_

 _[Rin: That's sad, Miku-chan. Looks like he's your only lover and yet you scared him away. Now, only cats are attracted to you.]_

 _[Luka: "Isn't it relieving? I mean, he is harassing you and spamming you fan mails. That's scary, Miku. Srsly.]_

 _[Miku: Not at all, Luka. He is friendly and all. His posts are a bit exaggerated at sometimes, that's all.]_

 _[Rin: Misses him already? Why does regret always come in the end?]_

 _[Neru: Cut it out, Rinny. What if he's a middle-aged teacher in Weyburn. Ew, pedo.]_

 _[Miku: Guys, not helping me at all!]_

After her post about asking help to find out who's this fanboy, the unknown fanboy deleted his account. Did Miku sound like a scared cat there? Half of her was relieved, of course. He was a bit creepy with his latest post after she started schooling in Weyburn. It also felt like his presence was threatening her security. However, half of her also felt dismayed - she just lost a fellow reader, or a friend - maybe.

"Maybe, I should stop looking for him." She stared back at the screen of her laptop, then decided to rest for today. "Whenever I look for something, it's harder to find."

That night, she dozed off with fanboy#1 winning her mind.

When morning came, Miku quickly checked her email to see if her publishers have news with her new submission, but an email from a weird email address was the thing she got in her inbox.

 _[From: babanana_

 _Hi, Miss Hatsune. I have finished reading your book. It is so refreshing to read something out of mundane works like what's out there. I mean, it is unique, that's all. I wish I can have your autograph on my copy at study hall? Meet you in the library. :)]_

Rubbing her temples, she made a mental note to ask Rin or Neru to accompany her in the library later. This person is surely _fanboy#1,_ he is as calm as this message at first. But after exchanging a few message, he became a real fanboy. And to think of it, did he think she wouldn't recognize him even if he used a new email? Assumption, it's just Miku's assumption.

But he is one of her first readers, after all. She can't be rude. Fanboy#1 is shipping her characters way too hard, too unmanly, but nonetheless funny.

"She did not reply . . ." Len almost sunk on his seat for the whole morning. He brought his copy of her book with him today to finally get an autograph of her and clarify things that he wasn't a creep like what she thinks of him already.

Netizens are just freaking out with how loud and weird he used to be when it comes to her - but it couldn't be helped. He loves her books. It's as if they are talking to him, or she is talking to him through the pages. You will know that you're reading a good book when it can make you feel attached to the work, he thought. The characters feel so realistic that when you read their dialogues, you can practically hear them say it, _swear_ it, or yell it.

The bell rang and the subject was done for today. The first thing he did was to bury his face on his desk and melt and moped like a slime. It felt so different - it felt like everything restarted. He worked hard to get her attention before, but after that one simple post about what he felt when he shook her hand . . . Len wanted to evaporate now. The last two years where he pushed himself to be sociable (albeit online only) was wasted because he fawn to _her_ and not her books.

"Man, what are you . . . ew, Len. You're drooling!" Meito flinged away from Len at the moment he saw the glum star player slumped on his desk. His saliva literally spilled from the corner of his mouth.

"Dude, Lenny. What happened? Got rejected or something?" Kaito peered over Meito's shoulder. Even if he is concerned, Len's current state is just - well, it's inevitable to say _gross,_ that's all.

"I want to evaporate like water and meddle in the sky and - boooooosh - go back here like rain." Len pulled himself up, wiping his drool away and rubbing it to Meito, who on the other hand, jumped away from the blond's hand.

"Don't stretch that _fuck_ to me!" He yelled, pushing Kaito in front of him.

"Kai, I don't want to play today. I lost an artery . . . or my heart, not sure." Len groaned and brought his palms to hide his face, mocking a child's cry.

"Ew, gross. He wiped that hand to his mouth, yes?" Meito whispered, only to slapped by a magazine on his head again.

"It's fine, Len. We will train the newbies today. Get well," Kaito was about to leave when Len's sobs amplified. "Ugh, what?" Why was the blond acting a bit out of character now? Len was rarely this irritating.

"Bring me to the infirmary, I think I got a broken heart . . . Kai, it hurts. Uh," the blond stood to capture him in a hug - but Kaito ducked - and Meito, who was unaware of what's happening, received Len and his drooled palms.

And the following words echoed for miles:

" _Eewww, Len! Fuck off!"_

When study hall began, Len quickly ran his way to the library and left the book to the librarian, instructing her to give it to a teal-haired beauty. There could be only one teal-haired beauty, he reminded. He warned the librarian to keep his identity classified before leaving the paradise on its own.

Len immediately left, finding no courage to face his idol and apologize for the ruckus he made all over the social media. If he was a sensitive potato, he could have jumped off a copter without a chute. But he wasn't. His publicized fan mails were widespread memes now, most people from his school were making fun of him online, and he was _lucky_ enough that nobody knew how much he loved reading her stories. Of course, Weyburn High ain't ready to know that Mr. Star Player is _fanboy#1,_ nor a bookworm.

"Len!" He peered over his shoulders to see his sister walking out of a corridor with the pretty girl of his dreams. "Where are you goin'? Are you busy?"

Fake personality on.

The blond shrugged and waited for his sister and his idol to reach his place. Rin had this weird twisted expression - like those rage comic faces - as she grumbled about how inconvenient Miku was.

"Well, then, twinny." Rin tugged on his sleeve and dragged him back to the library. "You met Miku already, aye? She will be meeting _fanboy#1_ now. We need backup in case he went out of shelves to kidnap my bestie."

Yes, that's true. His twin sister is **also** not ready to know that he is _fanboy_ #1. Even Rin thinks of him as a maniac.

"Why? Is he a rapist?" Len asked, willingly dragged by his sister. At least, he was able to stand a-person-away from Miku. The teal-beauty looked pale and fretful. "You nervous, love?" He tried checking on Miku, but she just smiled and buried her fidgeting fingers in her hoodie's pocket.

"Not at all," her smile was quite forced, "I don't think he'd do what Rin says. He's a kind guy. He's one of my first readers back then, so I really don't know what to feel."

"Do all fans say that, Miku? Wake up." Rin rolled her eyes as she pulled Miku close to her. Library is few steps away. "I don't think he is admiring your works, dear. He is fawning over _you._ " She emphasized her last word as she turned to the entrance of the library, silence slammed on her bubbly face.

"Rin, I was the same when I wasn't known yet. I admire lots of writers, you know. It's an honor to meet them -"

"Didn't this fanboy ask you to marry him?!"

"That's obviously a joke! And he is referring to a character in my -"

Len pulled the two girls apart, his hand covered his twin's big mouth. His sharp glares for the girls reminded them that they're in front a library. "Should we get in or you'd keep brawling here?"

The three ganged inside, and the librarian noticed Len first. He quickly raised a finger to his lips as he walked behind the two and acted coolly.

"Excuse me," the librarian called. "Miss . . . Hatsune?"

Rin quickly rushed to the librarian's desk and casted her a suspicious glare, sniffing the air around the librarian like a military dog. "Are you the fanboy?"

"No," the librarian cocked her brow in skepticism. "But I have something for the girl behind you." She stood and handed a book to Miku. "He left already. Secret admirer?"

"Admirer? No," Miku chuckled and held the book close to her. "He's an internet friend."

"Stalker, ma'am. Whoever the boy is, he is a stalker. Did he give you this? How does he look? Is he a teacher here?" Rin blabbed.

"You speak badly about him. He isn't a bad guy, that's for sure. He's around your age - if you're not a middle schooler, _blondie_."

Rin smirked when she was called middle schooler, but dismissed her rage before she could curse the librarian and get a serious detention. "How does he look, ma'am?" She leaned forward to her desk, eyes trying to skin the librarian alive. Like it would work. The blonde would never intimidate a grumpy young librarian.

"Looks like a prince charming. Now, leave. You're too noisy."

Rin warned Miku not to open the book in a public place, or whenever she is alone. _Smoke with sleeping shit would blast out of the book -_ or - _there was tracking device inside that, throw it away -_ his twin's advice are absolutely insane. He doesn't have that kind of intention everyone thinks he has. At least, he won't go that far.

He is just a fan, is that so bad?

As he glanced at Miku secretly, he felt dejected (twice than he already was) seeing she won't open it at all. The book remained close to her - she probably plans to dump it in her bag.

For the rest of afternoon class, Len is sitting like a robot programmed to stare at the whiteboard forever. It needs no effort to gouge his bright blue eyes out of its socket with that look. He is lucky, mind telling you, because even if he never spares a single second to listen to his teachers, he is never called for that day.

The room was almost empty by the time Len breathed deeply, as though he was someone who recently came back to life. Kaito and Meito were watching him like two curious cats, bored staring at a stone seated on a chair. Everything was drenched with orange lights, the darkness of dusk would soon succumb everything. The two remained quiet and they waited for the blond to say something, or to say anything - but all they heard was his hoarse deep breaths.

"Is he a dying cat?" Meito whispered, only to be hit by a magazine on his head. "The f-ouch! Kaito, he's so weird!"

"He's calming down himself, moron." Kaito glared at the brunet beside him, and looked back at the blond clutching at the sides of his tables - Len reminded Kaito of Finn's weird faces from Adventure Time.

"Kai," Len's voice was stiff. "Do I look like a lunatic or a rapist?" He turned to face the guys with tears threatening to fall. If he kept doing that or acting this weird, Kaito would say yes - for being lunatic alone.

"Hell no," Meito slammed a hand on Len's desk, his grin was brighter than the sunset. "You can't even look at my booty when we shower after game."

A magazine cartwheeled in the air and struck Meito's face flatly. Bull's eye.

"No, Len. You're such a pretty boy. Every girl in the High likes you." The blue-haired angel said, leaning his cheek against his palm. Seriously, Len wouldn't be able to play for the match with this sullen aura. "You don't have the looks of a rapist."

"Then why does everyone think of me that way?" His tears couldn't be contained anymore - Meito gawked at the sight of the MVP crying, and Kaito's jaw dropped. "It hurts me, Kai. I want to change my heart just not to feel this pain. I need a heart transplan-"

The door of their class slid open as a Miku entered the room. It surprised her to see the three guys, especially to see Rin's twin bawling in tears. The orange lights bathed the four perfectly, and Len's tears glowed.

She doesn't know the other two, so it is Len who caught her attention.

"Hey there, beautiful miss!" Meito stood to walk towards her. However, after a few rambling noise of what seemed to be a desk flipped, Len was standing before Miku. His long arms blocked the doorway, forcing Miku to keep out. The blond obviously towered over her, he was a basketball player after all. He stood at least hundred eighty centimetres, and she barely reached his nose. His tear-stained cheeks looked good on him, Miku thought as plot bunnies skipped around her mind.

"Oh, you are crying." Her blue eyes batted upon staring at him, squinting a little due to the orange twilight from his shoulders. "Is there a prob-"

"Hey, Len! Let me meet the girl, too!"

"No! Go away, Meito!" Len shrugged Meito's chin on his shoulder and tigthemed his grip on the doorframe. The two struggled on each other, and the blond obviously wouldn't let Meito lay a finger on her.

"Miku, run! He has a fetish for girls with the same hair color of yours! Run!" Len pushed back Meito and slammed the door, then ran after Miku. He yelled what corridors should she ran to, and the brunet was already behind them.

Len ran behind Miku while Meito trailed behind them, and behind him was Kaito. The blond never wanted Meito to talk to her, knowing that Meito was hitting on any girl he finds attractive. And Miku was one. Her unnatural teal hair was unique, it was rumored that she has a pale blonde - nearly white - hair, that after she entered high school, she dyed it.

Her strides were short, he thought as he reached her side. "Run! Fast! Hurry!" Len yelled as Meito's curses echoed in the empty halls.

"Why can't you just beat him or ask him to stop? Isn't he a friend?" She yelled and hopped out of the building. Miku almost stumbled when she stepped on the soft grasses of the school's open field, but Len caught her arm and continued to run.

Len slowed down his pace to look how far Meito was left behind, and it alarmed him that he was near. They are basketball players! Why is Len still checking if he can escape this moron?

"Len! Fu-dge you, why won't you share your blessings! That's bad!" Kaito grabbed the mad brunet to buy Len more time, but when the blond brought his eyes back . . .

Newton's first law of motion.

 _An object at rest will remain at rest, and an object in motion will remain in motion, unless acted upon by an outside force._

Miku was standing a meter away from him, hands on her knees as she gasped for air. It would take him a step or two to reach her, and he couldn't stop his momentum within a step or two.

Saucer-eyed, Kaito and Meito gawked at the sight of Len crashing to the petite girl. There was a loud scream, a high-pitched and a deep one, for Len screamed with Miku as he crashed. Things happened quick - or he ran too quick - and the next thing he knew, he hovered above her.

Len quickly propped his hands on the sides of her face to lessen his weight against her, as she winced in pain. It was like she's about to faint. He carefully studied how her face looked with such proximity, she was stunning, prettier than any nymph mentioned in mythological stories. Her long lashes fluttered open, bright blue eyes searching his.

"A-are you fine?" Len asked, staring down at her as he pushed himself up.

She smiled. Then giggled. And winced.

"You're - " her next words were unheard when Meito came yelling profanities that made Len and Miku uncomfortable as they are.

"Guys! Stop making babies in front of me! Len, not this girl. Just hand her to me, okay?" Kaito smacked Meito's head.

The blond pulled Miku up and hid her behind him, afraid that Meito may try pinching her cute cheeks. _Ah, what the heck Len. Stop . . . yourself thinking this way._ He groaned mentally as he warned the brunet to stop scaring her, and began preaching that Meito's attitude was the reason why girls never liked him.

Before the orange skies could fade in the darkness of the night sky, Len offered to walk Miku home.

"Sorry for what happened earlier." He spoke, hands kept in his jeans to hide his sweating palms. Why was he getting nervous around her? It was her book. It was her book that he liked. It was her. Book.

She chuckled. "It's fine. I never ran that mad for so long! You had good friends there, eh?"

"Good? Nah. His language can be mistaken as sexual harassment, you know. Can't imagine what will happen if he reached you."

The cold air brushed against their cheeks, cicadas began singing. Stars took their places up in the sky. It was romantic, he thought. It was like a romantic scene any teenage girl dreamed to have with their secret crushes or lovers. Amid a cold twilight, they would walk hand in hand, comforting each other with their warm hands and depart with sweet kisses.

"Ah, _fuck."_ Len brought his palm against his face, disgusted with his own thoughts. He read too much of that genre of novels, it's too much. His imagination was slowly taking him over. "Ah, _fuck. Fuck_ my life."

"I won't."

There was a giggling beside him. Len snapped his head and saw Miku looking at him, her lips tugged in a wide grin. She was laughing at him.

"W-what?" Len asked rotating his sports cap so that the peak would be behind his head. He didn't curse out loud, did he?

"I said won't _eff*_ \- that's a bad word - _eff_ you. I mean your life." Miku laughed and slapped his arm weakly, realizing how brave she was to say that for a moment. Then it dawned to her. _Vulgar._ "No! I didn't mean what I said, I mean yes, I did - no, not that way,"

He chuckled this time and decided to forget what happened just right now, as she already reached her home. "So, this is where you live?" It was a gorgeous house painted blue and white.

"Yes. Don't try breaking in, okay?"

"I won't...promise. Bye!" He waved a hand as she opened the gate.

"Thanks for today!"

 _[Miku: Funny!]_

 _[Rin: What's funny, Miku?]_

 _[Miku: Oops. Autocorrect! That's supposed to be Rinny. Anyways, is your twin bro at home now?]_

 _[Rin: He just entered his room now. Why ask?]_

 _[Miku: Is he scowling or something?]_

 _[Rin: Did something happen?]_

 _[Miku: No, just answer me.]_

 _[Rin: He's grinning like a chesire cat when he went inside his room. What happened!]_

 _[Miku: He saved me from a weird friend of his. Meito, right? You never told me that Len is a gentleman! I thought he's a cold guy, etc. etc.]_

 _[Rin: You'll not become one of his fangirls, right?]_

 _[Miku: of course not. night.]_

And because she couldn't get over the silly event this afternoon, her mood brought her to fanboy#1's book. Upon opening, she noticed the note scribbled legibly at the verso of the cover.

 _'Thanks for signing. Sadly, I can't face you personally because you think of me badly. Please leave this book under the tree behind the infirmary. After class. Thanks alot!'_

Wow, that's a lot of adverb, she thought.

Somehow, Miku felt guilty for saying things that he misunderstood.

The next day, Miku and Rin waited inside the infirmary and hid behind the curtains, hoping that they could ambush the fanboy. Miku wanted to apologize personally for what she did online, and Rin too, even if she did not declare how creepy he was on any social media accounts of her. They waited there until they felt their feet rooted on the ground, for it was already getting dark but no one's picking up the book.

"Maybe he is the school guard, Miku?"

"Whoever he is, I have to apologize."

The two hold their breaths when they heard a rustling from behind, a tall man wearing a sleeveless hoodie and carrying a pair of gym shoes by its lace, came to get the book. It was dark and Miku and Rin couldn't see his face under that hoodie. He crouched and picked the book, flipping the page to check whether she signed it or not. Without any other hesitation, Rin pushed the window open and yelled, "hey! Look at me!"

Len's smile froze after hearing Rin's voice. He was suddenly distraught at the thought that she would unveil his side no one had ever known.

"H-hey! Fanboy#1, it's me. Miku. I just want to apologize for posting something that might have hurt you. Please, let's talk properly."

 _"I would love to,"_ Len thought as he fully turned his back from the window where they are. He totally would go and reveal himself ONLY IF his twin wasn't there. He would, he would, he really would. " _Why the fuck is Rin there? I should have thought that this would come. Ah shit. I thought after yesterday's incident she wouldn't stay here till sundown. Fuck."_

It's time consuming already! Len coughed to adjust his pitch, intending to sound deeper, and said, "I don't. Want. Y-you need to go. Thanks." He was about to go when Miku yelled "wait!" and scrabbling noises resonated, as though she was trying to climb out of the infirmary's window. Len's initial reaction was to run, and so he did, but his foot was caught in a bulging root of the tree.

Ankle twisted, he fell on the grasses while suppressing his scream - and he hurried to flee from the scene, even if he was running away one-footed.

"Wait!" Miku's voice echoed into nothingness.

"F-oot, _gyoooomph_! Meito, I will kill you! F-udge, I don't swear Kaito, bring that mag down! Ouuch, Meito, it hurts! Stop! Stop! No-?! F- _fruit_ _cake_ _goddess_!" Len panted to the bones as if he was mother in labor. Meito massaging his twisted ankles make him feel like he was really giving birth, because he got some serious injury.

By serious, it means as serious as the fact that the sun rises from the east, and stupid people call it "rise" when it never rises. It's just . . . it never moves away from its place - at the the center of solar system.

"What happened to you anyway?" Kaito asked as he sprayed some menthol shit Len only saw in professional games, his ankle reddened when the spray took effect. The two watched the blond wail like a mourning dolphin on his couch. Len told them that he forgot something in the gym and the next thing they saw was Len running like a crazed zombie, with a mortified look on his face - firm about leaving the school as soon as possible.

"I told you, there's a charmander chasing me when I got out of the gym. I don't want him to burn my butt, you know? It has a million dollar insurance." Len gnawed back on his towel as Meito slapped his injured ankle. "F-at rat! That hurts, idiot!"

"Stop fucking around with lame excuses. Who would believe that your butt has an insurance? The charmander was more credible than the - aw! Kaito, you grump! Pokémons are realistic than his butt's insuran-" The brunet was about to lunge forward the mature one among them, but seeing Kaito holding his dad's samurai, Meito retreated.

"Enough lies, Len. Don't tell? Well, I don't care. Let's just hope that coach won't beat you down. We have an important game tomorrow and you're on the first five. Good luck, Goldilocks." Kaito packed his things and waved Len a goodbye. The two left his room and the blond continued munching on his towel.

He was lucky enough to get home ahead of Rin.

 _[From: MikuH01_

 _Hey, is this you, fanboy#1? Are you okay? You tripped back there. I saw your foot caught on the root, that must hurt. Can you send me your phone number so I will bring you to a doctor? Please. I'm worried._

 _P.S. SORRY FOR SAYING THOSE MEAN THINGS. I'M SCARED BEFORE.]_

Len groaned and shut his laptop.

Len groaned and froze on his bed.

"She's asking my number, holy cow!"

Len groaned in disgust. She couldn't kiss the pain away like what mothers promise their children, and he couldn't kiss his coach's anger away for tomorrow if he wouldn't play.

"Oh man, of all things, why it has to be my amazing foot!?"

When Miku arrived in Weyburn High the next morning, all students were instructed to move to the gym. The team had a match against Overland High. Battle to the semis, hearsay. She walked aimlessly there, concerned about the _fanboy#1's_ foot than anything else. However, as she sat on the bleachers, she recognized the blue-haired guy from the other day who tried holding back Meito before Len crashed to her.

"Hey," he smiled. "Can you hold this bag for a while? It's Len's. He will be pulled out right after the first half so can you accompany him to infirmary right after? Sorry to ask you suddenly, if Rin's around . . ." Kaito was suddenly called by the bald coach and so, the guy excused himself. And when he left, Miku felt like there were thousands of eyes staring at her.

Miku was unable to ask why is that so, why Len would be brought to the clinic, however the questions faded when the game resumed. Len was . . . Miku searched for the right term. All girls of Weyburn High was screaming _KAGAMINE_ as though it was the team's name, and she couldn't blame why.

 _"Look at those delicious collar bones,"_ she felt her cheeks redden at that little voice in her head as she watched Len walked back near the shooting ring. _"Look at those lean muscles on his arms, shoulders and legs. Miku! The hell are you-"_ she flustered on her seat and fidgeted with her unholy thoughts about Rin's twin.

Miku was brought back in reality as the whole gym shook when the ball was tossed back in the court, players ran to the opponent's court. She couldn't ignore the dreamy aura around Len as she watched him run, sweat soaked hair caught up blew away from his face. _"Gracious Olympus! Miku stop staring at him! He is panting like a . . . why the hell is he looking cute with his mouth slightly opened!?"_

 _"Aaaaaah!"_ Miku began chorusing with the fangirls, screaming at Len's _looks-like-Apollo_ as he stole the ball from the _gorilla_ guy from Overland. _"Aaah! Go, Len!"_ Miku yelled at the top of her lungs, drumming on Len's bag on her lap. She told Rin she wouldn't fangirl - she lied. " _Why didn't Rin warn me that fangirling was inevitable!?"_

And the feeling like her ovaries are being tickled stopped when her hand hit a hard thing on his bag. It was so hard, she could feel her hand swelling. Without a second thought, she opened the bag and saw . . . (a/n: so cliche) her book, the signed one.

Miku swiftly looked back on the court as the sports commentator announced the last fifteen seconds of the game, the blond was already on the three-point position. Meito passed him the ball in between the legs of the gorilla _guy._

Len leaped.

Weyburn High fangirls shattered the gym.

Miku rose from her seat, pulling his bag up to her shoulder, ready to run once he lands.

The referee whistled, a crazy sound buzzed, the ball scored, Weyburn took a three-point league for the first quarter.

Everyone yelled victory.

"Len!" Her voice echoed as she ran to him, his blue eyes widened at the sight of her. "No-! Don't!"

Len fell on the ground, yelling in pain from his injured ankle. He worked himself to establish a lead for the team since he wouldn't be able to play the whole game. And everything was a dream for him, his dream girl running towards him, carrying his gym like she was a girlfriend - and even though all people scream for him, it was Miku's voice he only heard . . . it was such a sweet pained voice screaming his name.

"Len!" She pulled his head on her lap as his teammates check on his ankle.

 _"Geez, this is heaven!"_ Len reached nirvana as Miku brought his sweat drenched head on her lap.

"Look at what you did to yourself! If you didn't run away from me yesterday, you wouldn't get this injury!" She scolded as she helped the guys to bring him up.

Then, Miku realized that the whole gym felt cold. And quiet.

All eyes are on her.

"What fangirls of my fanboy, back off." She mumbled, assisting him to walk. But her heart stopped beating and her knees turned jelly when he had his arm around her shoulders. Her ovaries jumped away in fangirling. He understood what he felt on his posts.

Len ignored the pain when she put her arms on his waist and helped him walk out of the gym.

 _This injury is worth it._

Author's note: I have to write this cool down myself after writing the last update for TCTYM. OMG this is a trash, my writing is worst but I want to make crazy shits like this. I know most of you will hate but tf it's OTP/ this is dedicated to my hormones that gave me the feels in every lenku stories I read.


End file.
